The Major,The Captain,and The Beauty RE-Write
by 4evernaya
Summary: Re-write of my story The major,The Captain, and The Beauty You never know whats behind closed doors. Bella is figuring out that not everything is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**The major, The Captain, and The Beauty!**

**Dis claimer-**

**Me- I own twilight. Haha.**

**Japer-No you don't.**

**Me- What nobody bother to tell me until now? I've gone forever thinking I owned it. Whatever I'm not saying it. *Crossed arms***

**Jasper- say it.**

**Me- No!**

**Jasper- For me?**

**Me- I don't own twilight. *Cries***

**Jasper- It ok come here. * Holds out arms***

**Me- *Runs into his arms* and sobs.**

Chapter 1 Dying in style

Here I am lying on the cold hard ground because the man I thought loved me left me. IN THE FREAKING WOODS. Who does that? Why would he string me along? Does he have nothing better to do but break he human? What did I ever see in him

**Flashback**

"You were nothing but a toy,something the kept me satisfied in Forks for a while...I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

"What is it?," I said, I was upset that, that was all he thought of me.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying? "..."I'm thinking of charlie , of course, I actually like him. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him."

"I will,"

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said, "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

**End of flashback**

That's o.k though, boys come and go.

"Snap" "Snap" sticks breaking. I turned around to see a smirking Victory emerge from the trees with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe he left you hear his so called mate." She said smacking me.

"What got nothing better to do then stalk my house now that your mates dead." I said.

"If I'm going to die, die in style right?" I thought.

"God I'm going to enjoy this." She said kicking me into a tree.

"I heard you been trying to get me from time now but didn't get far cause of the la push wolves. No wonder James wanted me you're kind of clingy." I replied gasping for breath. Just then I felt a sting in my neck followed by a burning sensation. A loud scream filled the air. Mine. She bit me, was my last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own twilight,**

**And neither do you.**

**I took all of your comments into consideration and got a beta...Yay me! **

**BTW i have a long chapter coming up...**

**Chapter 2-** **Oh My Goddess**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever I had finally woken up to my 'new life'. Everything was so clear, my smelling got better, and I could hear things that were miles away. How is everything different? Then all the memories came rushing back to the surface.<p>

**Flashback**

I turned around to see a smirking Victoria emerge from the trees with a smirk on her face. "I can't believe he left you hear his supposed mate." She said smacking me.

"What got nothing better to do then stalk my house now that your mates dead." I said.

_If I'm going to die, die in style right?_

"God I'm going to enjoy this." She said kicking me into a tree.

"I heard you been trying to get me from time now but didn't get far cause of the la push wolves. No wonder James wanted me you're kind of clingy." I replied gasping for breath. Just then I felt a sting in my neck followed by a burning sensation. A loud scream filled the air. Mine. She bit me, was my last thought.

**End of flashback**

_Edward left me. NO! I will not...No I refuse to be shell of a girl. I'm strong. I will not have him control me even when he's not here. I will stay strong for Charlie...for me. I will make the best out of what has happened. Wait where is Victoria? She did this to me so shouldn't she be here? I don't understand. If she wanted to get revenge then why is she not here? She must have a plan._

Little did i know Victoria was the least of my problems…

"OK." I said looking down.

"Where do i start? Hunt then clothes." I don't know much about this vampire stuff but Ed-_he_ said it comes naturally. I ran up a mountain and looked down trying to find my prey. I spotted a buck a couple miles a bellow. I jumped softly trying to not alert my meal. I hid behind a tree until it was close enough for me to grab. I ran up and caught it. It put a fight but it still wasn't strong enough. I snapped its neck and drank, As the warm rich fluid filled me i felt stronger, better. Like i can take on the world…

**Unknown pov**

_Oh look at her thinks this is over. You will pay for what you did to me. I will stop at nothing to give you what you deserve._

* * *

><p><strong>What's next? Suggestions welcome! Rate and Review please?! <strong>

**Beta-CatCalledJasper**


	3. new toy

**Hi, I promised a chapter longer than my others, here it is. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the characters I make up and there will be a lot.**

**Beta-CatCalledJasper**

**Unknown POV**

My plan is working. Let her think Victoria is after her, she's just my little pawn in this game of chess. I'm going to sit and watch as her life gets destroyed just like she did mine. She will regret the day she met me. She has no idea whats in store or her…

**Bella's POV**

I wonder if that now that I hunted I can see charlie. I miss him. "I'll just go see for a minute then i'll leave." I decided. I walked up the driveway when i smelled it...BLOOD! I rushed through the door expecting Victoria to have gotten him, but he only cut his finger trying to cook.

"OH bella you scared me. How was your trip?" Trip what trip I was burning for days?

"Trip?" i asked.

"Yea the trip with your mom. I got your letter when i got home a couple days ago." he said. Victoria must have did this, she must have a plan going on.

"OH, yea that trip. I had a good time." I'm grateful I'm not having a problem with my bloodlust.

"Good, good"

"I'm going to go shower."

"What happened?" he said just now looking at how I'm dressed with blood,fur and torn up clothes.

"I went for a walk on my way here and tripped."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'll see you after my shower." I said said walking up the stairs. When i got upstairs i went straight to the closet i never really had any since of style and i didn't want to be the same bella i was before. So i decided to wear,for the first time, this black leather skirt that went mid-thigh and white crop top paired with these blue knee high heels my mom shipped to me. I also picked this heart shaped locket necklace grandma swan gave me before she passed. **(outfit on profile)**

I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I looked at the black full body mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door and noticed that my body has really changed. My boobs are bigger, guess i wont be able to fit my old bras, my butt is more round, and my hair is now to my waist. I got in the shower after admiring my now beautiful body. I used my strawberry blast shampoo and body wash. Then i spent 10 min shaving everything. I got out and got dressed, I decided to let my hair air dry. I went downstairs to see charlie watching the game.

"I'm going to the shopping do you need anything?" i asked.

"No, im good. I might be gone by the time you get back im going to the Rez to see Billy."

"OK. I'll see u later then." replied as i got my keys and money and walked out the door. I drove to a mall in P.A because forks has absolutely NOTHING. I got a shopping cart and walked around. I ended up in the bath and body part of the store. I decided to change up what i been using and go wild berry scented shampoo and body wash, some deodorant, and some more tooth paste. I went to the clothes. I payed for my items and went to Forever 21. MY FAVORITE STORE! I walked in and went straight to the jeans. I bought high waisted, boyfriends, and skinny. Then i went to the shirts and got a lot of crop tops and sweaters. **(in this story it's not always raining, it's actually pretty hot all the time.) **I was walking out the store after checking out when i ran into someone.

"I'm sorry. I'm a clutz sometimes." said this guy who was kind of nerdy with big glasses but he was really...sexy. He was tall about 6'5 with light blue eyes and jet black hair.

"It's OK i invented the word clumsy."

"I'm Calvin."

"Isabella, but call me Bella." I said sticking out my hand to shake his.

"I hope it's not too forward but can we go out sometime?" He asked. I really want to but I'm still hurt over Edward. Doesn't hurt to at least try.

"I would love to. "

"How about tomorrow at six. Give me your number and I'll text you?" he said handing me his phone. I put in my number and handed it back.

"I'll see you tomorrow text me sometime."

"I'll see you tomorrow Belle."He said walking away. Aww he gave me a nickname. When i made it home Charlie wasn't here so i went straight up to my room and put everything up. Then my phone buzzed.

_(Calvin/__**Bella)**_

_Hey it's Calvin_

_**Hi**_

_Sorry i just couldn't wait till tomorrow to talk to you again._

_**It's ok i really wanted to talk to you too.**_

_Wanna play a game?_

_**What kind of game**_

_20 questions to get to know eachother better._

_**OK i'll go first. What's your favorite color?**_

_Blue you?_

_**Purple**_

_What do you like to do?_

_**Swim i was on the swim team for three years. What about you?**_

_I love to sing._

We texted for hours. I could never get bored with him...I just hope that if we get serious he doesn't freak out about me being a vampire...He's in for a treat with me...


End file.
